Quiet Love
by Eryn Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Hinata gets an unexpected surprise at the ramen stand. NaruxHina. I suck at summaries but the story's good!


Eryn Goddess of Chaos: Ok! First ficcie everybody! Well one shot but whatever. This is just a little story my friend decided to force me to write.

AkaneBlossoms: Duh. Damn Kara it took you forever to write this!

Eryn: Ehehe…Well I finally did, happy now?

Akane: Yes. If you didn't finish it, I'd have to use this on you. –Takes out a large metal pole-

Eryn: -Backs away slowly and eyed the metal pole- Anywho I dun own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't. If I did…I'd be one happy girl.

AkaneBlossoms: You're not the only one…

Alrighty, on with the fic!

----------------------------------------

A familiar blue eyed blond came bouncing down the road back to Konoha, finished with

their B ranked mission. "Yatta! I can eat ramen now! Heehee," said the blond.

"Ugh, how can you eat so much ramen and never get tired of it, Naruto?" asked a pink haired girl.

"Who knows, I just want to know where he puts it all," a raven haired boy said.

The silver haired man sighed, walking a little ways behind them. "The world may never know, Sasuke..." he said.

They walked to the Village gates and waited for them to open. The two enormous doors were made of a strong oak with the Leaf Village symbol on it. As soon as the gate was open, Naruto ran to the ramen stand faster than the eye can see, leaving a rather large dust cloud.

His team sweatdropped. "Where does he get all his energy?" the pink haired girl said exhaustedly.

At the ramen stand

"Hey! Ayame-chan! Are you there?!" Naruto looked around to see where the young brown haired waitress was.

"Oh, Naruto! I didn't see you. The usual?" she asked politely with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah."

"One large chicken flavored ramen, coming right up," she said cheerfully. Ayame went into the back and boiled the water. She poured the noodles into the large pot with great care not to spill any water and stirred the noodles. Taking a few ingredients off the shelf above the pot, she sprinkled in the exact amount needed to give the ramen its special flavor.

Once she believed the ramen to be done, Ayame took out a wooden spoon and tested the noodles. "Good, they're ready," she said. Grabbing a rather large bowl, she ladled the ramen into the bowl with great care not to spill anything. She grabbed a couple more spices off the shelf and sprinkled it into the ramen, stirring the mix into the noodles and water.

"There. Done." Ayame took the bowl and set it in front of the hyperactive blond, giving him is ramen.

"Oh boy! Ramen!" Naruto immediately began devouring the ramen when a familiar black haired kunoichi came strolling passed the ramen stand. She looked over at Naruto and blushed slightly.

"Hinata-chan! Hey! Wanna have ramen with me?" he asked with his usual cheerful grin.

"U-um…sure…" she said shyly. Hinata walked over to the ramen stand and sat next to Naruto, blushing furiously.

She ordered herself some ramen while Naruto looked at her, curiously.

"Hey, you're all red. Are you ok? Do you have a fever or something?" He slowly reached up and felt her forehead. Hinata turned hot enough to melt an ice cube.

"Woah, you really are warm."

"I-I'm fine. Really," she said timidly.

Once she received her ramen, she ate quietly, occasionally glancing over at Naruto, only to blush even more. He saw this and smiled.

Hinata finished her ramen and got up slowly. She was about to pay for the ramen when Naruto stopped her and said, "No no. I'll pay for it." He did as he said and turned back to her with his big goofy smile.

"Hey, I have some place I wanna show you. Come on." He reached out and took her hand. She blushed at his action and nodded silently. Hinata followed the young blond until he stopped her.

"I want you to wear this." He took a black blindfold out of his pocket and wrapped it around her eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Don't worry. You'll be perfectly safe." He took her hand again and led her to the place he wanted to show her.

Once they got there, Naruto held his hand out in front of her so she would stop. Once she did, he went behind her and took off the blindfold.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Hinata gasped in surprise at what she saw. The place he led her to, was a small, quiet meadow within the village. It was filled with beautiful flowers ranging from lilacs to roses. There was a small river flowing beside the flowers and the air smelled cleaner than what it was in the town part of the village. The sky was a crystal blue with few clouds floating by. A light breeze whipped her hair as she stared all around her. (A/N: Ok, I'm not that great at description, but you get that's it kinda romanticish, right?)

"Naruto, it's beautiful," she said quietly in awe.

"This is where I come to think. It's my favorite spot in the whole village. I've never told anyone about this place. Not even Iruka-sensei."

"Why did you show this place to me? What makes me so special…" she said quietly.

"Because...umm…I…uhh…" He began to turn slightly red when he burst out, "Because…I love you!"

She turned around at him, shocked. Her face turned crimson as she walked up to Naruto and took his hands in hers. Looking away, she said quietly, "I-I love you, too, Naruto-kun."

Now it was his turn to be shocked. "I've loved you for a long time, but you never noticed. Whenever you were happy, I'd always smile because I liked seeing you smile. I'd laugh at your childishness because it was cute the way you always joked around to try to make people laugh. Whenever you were deep in thought, you could see it because of the way your eyes shined like sapphires. I could lose myself in those eyes because they're so captivating. Whenever the villagers would treat you unfairly, I'd always get mad at them for treating you that way. And whenever you were sad, I was sad, too. I wanted to hug you to make you feel better. To comfort you. But I was afraid of what you would say…"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I would've liked it, if you did."

"But you liked Sakura-chan…"

"She was only a crush I had. As soon as I met you, I fell in love with you. Those beautiful lilac colored eyes of yours. There was so much mystery behind them that I wanted to find out what that mystery is. And your hair is beautiful, short, but beautiful compared to the rest of the girls who decided to make it long because of Sasuke." He made a gagging face. "You were different from them. A girl who didn't crush on Sasuke. And the only reason I didn't say anything is because I thought you would shun me…like the rest of the villagers…"

"I would never do that to you, Naruto-kun. I love you."

He kissed her softly on the lips and said, "I love you, too, Hinata-chan."

Eryn: Hope you guys liked it. It was my first fic so be nice please. I think I could've done better, but I think it's still cute. As in ultra mega cute!! My opinion though. Dunno about yours. Does it make me insane if I squee over my own writing…Probably. But I am insane after all so I guess it dun matter does it? Hehe. Well as I said, hope ya liked.


End file.
